SIMTL SASFEMNAR
by FlowerLadyP
Summary: Sasaran sebenarnya bukan si Teme!
1. SIMTL CH 1

Summary: Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Selama 28 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke selalu merasa ia akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan lembut seperti ibunya. Bayangan rumah tangga yang tenang, dengan istri penyayang dan penyabar. Tapi bayangan itu pupus. Saat dirinya sadar—wanita itu yang membuatnya gila! Seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak gila menginginkan wanita itu menjadi miliknya.

Tittle: She Is My True Love-SasufemNaru

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei

Inspirasi: Goddes of The Hunt—Tessa dare.

Story: Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage

Warning: NEWBIE, Romance garing, gender bender,

Bahasa sesuka author,OOC,Typo's,Gaje,DLL.

No word here from me. Just enjoy the story

Chapter 1.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau temukan setiap hari.

Ada kalanya persahabatan terjalin karena kesamaan akan penderitaan—bukan hobi atau kesukaan—yang kita alami. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kurama—atau kyuubi—Namikaze, dan Suigetsu Hozuki. Pertemuan mereka saat SMA, tumbuh menjadi suatu persahabatan. Kekayaan dan gelar bangsawan yang mereka pikul, seolah menjadi ikatan tak terlihat di antara mereka, dan seiring berjalannya waktu pesahabatan merekapun tumbuh menjadi ikatan persaudaaran yang membutuhkan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Walaupun sekarang—setelah mereka dewasa dan memiliki kesibukkan, masing-masing dari mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul. Kesepakatan tak tertulis itu mereka sepakati dengan berkumpul di kediaman Namikaze. Setiap Sabtu sore hingga Minggu siang. Seperti Sabtu sore ini...

"Sudah ku katakan Sasuke. Aku serius kali ini" Ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar nada keseriusan dari Itachi. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Pikirannya kembali terusik pada kejadian 'itu'. Ia mengerang tertahan, berbagai alasan dia fikirkan untuk menyangkal kejadian 'itu'—yang memang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Otouto, kenapa aku menangkap nada keraguan dalam 'hn'-mu itu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan?" Desah kecewa tedengar dari mulut Itachi. Ia tahu bagaimana adiknya. Susah untuk di yakinkan dengan kata-kata

Tapi demi Tuhan!!! Ia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Lalu? Buktikan pada kami kalau begitu" Sahut Kyuubi yang merasa terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Ya,. Buktikan" Ujar Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup untuk menampung setidaknya 10-13 orang itu, terlihat 4 orang pria dewasa yang menyamankan diri mereka untuk menghabiskan siang ini dengan perbincangan 'ringan' antar lelaki.

"Kau tahu? Karin selalu menanyaiku kapan kau akan melamar Sakura" Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Suigetsu itu seolah menjadi pertanyaan tak langsung yang di tujukan pada Itachi.

Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, Itachi terdiam sejenak. Dirinya memang tak memungkiri bahwa Ia menyukai Sakura—dengan sungguh-sungguh—tapi di sisi lain Itachi masih belum rela untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Baginya melakukan pendekatan resmi—meminta restu ayah Sakura, sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang entah mengapa membuatnya sesak, Sasuke menyingsingkan lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku.

"Ada yang mau minum?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bar mini yang terdapat di pojokan ruangan itu. Mengambil sebotol vodka. Cairan berwarna amber kemerahan yang di fikirnya merupakan solusi atas beban pikirannya saat ini. Gumaman yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya membuat Sasuke mengambil beberapa gelas tambahan dari rak gelas di atas meja. Memasukan 2 bongkahan es ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Sasuke menuangkan vodka yang di pegangnya hingga penuh.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju sofa hitam elegan yang berada di tengah ruangan, dekat dengan cerobong asap. Mengelilingi sebuah meja marmer berbentuk persegi panjang. Ruangan yang di desainnya sendiri atas permintaan Kyuubi. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya sambil membawa 2 gelas vodka di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Mendudukan diri dengan nyaman. Meletakkan 3 gelas vodka lainnya dan menyesap gelas vodkanya sendiri. Begitu dirasanya cairan alkohol itu mengalir di tenggorokan. Perlahan tapi pasti ketegangan di tubuh Sasuke mulai mengendur di gantikan oleh rasa nyaman.

Pikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian malam 'itu', tepat seminggu yang lalu.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

Flashback

Sekelebat bayangan telihat dari arah lorong, ketika Ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasuke yang tadinya akan memasuki kamarnya,—ia baru saja dari ruang kerja sementara-nya—memutuskan untuk mengubah haluan. Rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya membuat dirinya mengikuti siluet orang yang ia kenal baik.

Siluet bayangan itu perlahan terlihat semakin jelas dalam penglihatan Sasuke. Membuat dirinya semakin yakin atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Matanya yang jeli sedikit membulat saat melihat gadis itu—dengan rambut pirangnya yang terurai, kulit tan, dan hanya memakai gaun tidur berwarna baby blue –berjalan menuju taman yang terdapat di halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze ini.

'Apa yang si Dobe itu lakukan' Batin Sasuke geram. Sasuke melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan pukul 22.37 waktu yang tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran, walaupun di rumahnya sendiri. Pikir Sasuke.

Dan apa yang dilihat selanjutnya, mungkin adalah pemandangan terakhir yang ingin Sasuke lihat malam itu. Matanya benar-benar membulat, ekspresi datar yang selama ini di banggakannya terlepas begitu saja.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

Gerakan tangan yang lihai, seolah telah terbiasa melakukannya—menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Dengan sedikit keberanian Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mencari pijakan yang kokoh agar tidak terpeleset. Semakin larut, semakin mengigil pula dirinya merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Meskipun begitu hal kecil seperti ini tak akan meruntuhkan tekadnya. Ia adalah putri tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina,'pantang menyerah' adalah motto hidupnya. Dalam kesunyian yang menegangkan ini, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari dirinya sendiri. Mencari pijakan dan genggaman pada celah-celah tembok itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?!?" seruan pelan namun datar itu terdengar oleh Naruto. Kaget. Ia tak siap hingga pijakkan kaki dan genggaman tangannya terlepas.

"Kyaa!!!" Naruto terpejam, menunggu datangnya rasa sakit itu.

"Eh?"

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak kaget setengah mati. Dihadapannya kini, dengan tampang angkuh dan tatapan datarnya. Sasuke Uchiha menahan beban tubuhnya dalam gendongan pria itu. Lengan kiri pria itu berada dilekukan lututnya sedangkan lengan kanan menahan bahu Naruto. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan tegap, seolah Naruto seringan kapas.

"Te-Teme?" Meyakinkan diri bahwa yang dilihat oleh mata saphirenya itu nyata, Naruto meraih rambut belakang Sasuke dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Aouch!" refleks Sasuke melepas Naruto. Mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dijambak tadi.

Naruto yang sudah menduga hal ini, tentu saja sudah menyiagakan kakinya. Sehingga ia tidak terjatuh dan berdiri tegap menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau!!!" telunjuk tangan Sasuke mengarah tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto.

"Woo.. Wooo.." Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya menghadap Sasuke, "Tenang Teme, aku hanya memastikan kalau aku tidak sedang berkhayal," ujarnya, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Memejamkan mata, Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Memijit batang hidugnya pelan. Matanya menatap Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kutanyakan sekali lagi padamu. Sedang apa kau barusan?" tatapan mata Sasuke mengintimidasi Naruto. Membuat Naruto gugup. Reaksinya seperti anak berusia tiga tahun yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan. Matanya melirik kekiri dan kanan, gelisah. Meremas ujung gaunnya tanpa sadar. Sasuke melihat Naruto meremas gaunnya, suatu kebiasaan Naruto jika menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Seorang wanita, ah tidak. Seorang gadis sepertimu, memanjat tembok rumahnya sendiri, jika aku tidak mengenalimu, aku pasti sudah memanggil polisi," pernyataan tajam Sasuke semakin memojokkannya. Merasa tak puya pilihan, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mejawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ingin... chi-nii," jawaban teramat pelan, yang bahkan hanya terdengar tiga kata saja. Membuat Sasuke bertambah pusing. Ia lelah! Pekerjaannya hari ini dikantor, ditambah pesanan kliennya untuk mendesain ruang kantor, semakin menguras tenaganya.

"Kau... Masih menyukai Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Naruto tersentak, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tahu hal ini pasti dengan mudah diketahui Sasuke, yang notabene seorand Uchiha. Apalagi Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aku anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi Naruto kembalilah ke kamarmu. Se. Ka. Rang." Nada tegas yang tak ingin di bantah, jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto. Ia menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau!! Kau saja yang kembali ke kamarmu!!"

"Dan meninggalkanmu disini? Memanjat ke kamar Itachi-nii entah untuk apa? Dan—" Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Membuat ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto kembali tertelan.

"Dan. Aku. Tidak. Mau. Tahu." Lanjut Sasuke. Sebenarnya melihat situasi dan keadaanpun Sasuke tahu apa yang hendak Naruto perbuat dan Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Selain merusak kebahagiaan kakaknya, akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti... Well—Sasuke tidak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu—yang Ia tahu dan inginkan adalah kebahagiaan kakaknya, walaupun tak pernah Ia tunjukkan terang-terangan.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya mulai berfikir. Rencananya malam ini mungkin bisa di tunda minggu depan, tak masalah. Toh, Ia juga masih punya banyak waktu. Lebih baik Ia berlatih... Matanya melirik Sasuk, seakan Sasuke adalah mangsa yang empuk.

'Deg' Merasakan ada yang tak beres dari tatapan dan gelagat Naruto. Sasuke mundur selangkah.

:Kau sudah tau'kan Sasuke. Apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Merasa senang melihat Sasuke yang mundur ketakutan.

'SREETTT...' Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'cuup'

Mata Sasuke membulat selebar-lebarnya. Kaget.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sembari menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke.

'Bagaimana apanya!!?' Batin Sasuke ngeri. Ia merasa ini adalah ciuman paling terburuk yang pernah dirasakan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, kurasa itu sudah cukup Sasuke..." Saat Naruto hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dengan enggan Naruto menatap Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan keberatan sekaligus kebingungan.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa. Yang . baru. Saja. Kau. Lakukan padaku??!!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Tentu saja berlatih, memangnya apalagi?" Jawab Naruto polos.

"Berlatih!!? Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan 'hal tadi' dengan Itachi?" Sasuke merasa dirinya butuh kejelasan atas sikap Naruto tadi, walaupun Ia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Bahkan mungkin lebih..." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Heh! Hah. Hhahaahahahaha..." Tawa sengak meremehkan terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, tapi Sasuke memotongnya.

"Dengan caramu berciuman, anjing pun pasti kabur jika kau cium.." Tukas Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

"Hm? Tidak mungkin!! Aku sudah membaca buku itu berulangkali—" Naruto terpekik atas kalimatnya sendiri. 'Sial! Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Buku? Oh! Astaga-tidak. Naruto... Bagamana kau—... Ya ampun.. Kau dapat dari mana buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke gusar.

"Dari seseorang." Jawaban singkat Naruto cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti bahwa Naruto tidak akan memberitahu dirinya siapa gerangan yang telah memberikan buku terkutuk itu. Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Kurasa mngkin, prakteknya berbeda kan?" Mendengar nada mengancam. Lagi. Sasuke gelagapan kali ini.

"Dengar Dobe! Jika kau-ingin-tahu hal-hal mengenai hubungan 'suami-istri'—" Ujar Sasuke memberi kode dengan menekuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Kau bisa mengetahui itu nanti, dari suamimu—yang pasti bukan Itachi—kau juga tidak bisa b-berlatih dengan sembarang orang!" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia panik!

"Hehe.. Makanya aku berlatih denganmu!!" Naruto perlahan mendekat, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak pernah Ia lihat, menjadi suatu hiburan tersndiri baginya. Walaupun sedikit banyak Ia tersinggung, melihat Sasuke menjauh, seolah dirinya adalah nenek sihir yang akan memakannya.

"Naru—kumohon, hentikan!" Sasuke benar-benar putus asa. Ia mundur. Naruto maju. Mundur. Maju. Begitu seterusnya hingga tembok kokoh itu tertabrak punggung Sasuke. Skakmat. Sasuke mengerang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" ucapnya frustasi. Pertanyaan yang lebih ditujukan kepada Tuhan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, fakta karena kau seperti gunung es. Di tambah tak ada satupun wanita yang pernah kau kenalkan sebagai pacarmu kepada kami"

"Jika kau saja bisa ku taklukan, apalagi Itachi-nii?" Lanjut Naruto.

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Sasuke emosi. Ia memang kaku, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak punya pengalaman dengan wanita—khususnya diranjang. Bahkan jika boleh bangga, Ia sudah melepaskan keperjakaannya saat usia lima belas tahun.

Tanpa di sadarinya ternyata lengan Naruto sudah melingkar di lehernya.

"Siapa di sana!!" Teriakkan seorang pelayan itu sukses membuat keduanya tersentak. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Otaknya otomatis memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berlari. Di pergoki larut malam dengan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis itu adalah adik dari teman baiknya. Adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kamar Naruto. Ia sudah lelah!! Benar-benar lelah!! Pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dicium oleh BINATANG BUAS, dan lari—tengah malam!!—matanya membelalak saat melihat jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 00.10.

"Masuk!" Perintah Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam itu. Dengan enggan Naruto memutar kenop pintunya pelan.

"Jangan berfikir untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, kau dengar! Aku akan berjaga sepanjang malam untuk mengawasimu" Geram Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke hanya menggertak. Dapat dilihat di wajahnya yang datar itu lingkar mata hitam yang tampak jelas, dan juga tampang kusutnya.

"Baiklah,.." Jawab Naruto kalem. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Oyasuminasai, Teme" Ucapan selamat tidur itu terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, sebelum bunyi 'klek' tanda pintu tertutup Ia dengar. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak berapa jauh dari kamar Naruto. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Terlalu lelah untuk hanya sekedar mengganti baju ataupun membersihkan muka. Segera terlelap dalam tidurnya.

End of flashback

"...sahkan saja, benarkan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan Suigetsu membawa kembali pikiran Sasuke ke alam nyata.

"Hn." Entah apa yang Suigetsu tanyakan padanya, Ia tak peduli.

"Benarkan Itachi, lihat! Sasuke saja berpendapat begitu, walau kau akan melamar Sakura yang mungkin akan terjadi dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Tetap saja itu seperti mengulur waktu. Tidak cukupkah waktu enam bulan untuk saling mengenal?" Dalam hati Sasuke setuju, semakin cepat Itachi menikahi Sakura, semakin kecil pula kemungkinan bencana akan terjadi. Kalau bisa hari ini juga mereka menikah!!

"Hm. Tapi itu merepotkan, melamarnya berarti aku akan terkekang. Belum lagi pergi mengurus cincin tunangan, melamarnya resmi. Memikirkannya saja membuatku malas!!" Gerutu Itachi.

"Terserahlah." Suigetsu tidak mendebat lagi, tahu tidak akan mengubah keputusan Itachi.

"Naruto masih menyukaimu" Ucapan sigkat Sasuke membuat ke tiga pria di ruangan itu terkejut.

"Sial, jadi dia masih menyukaiku ya? Kupikir sudah tidak" Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke mendengus. Bagaimana tidak suka jika sang pria selalu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada wanita—gadis—terutama Naruto yang menganggap Itachi sebagai pria bukan kakak.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku yakin itu hanya cinta monyet. Setelah Itachi menikah, Naruto pasti akan menyerah" Jawab Kyuubi enteng.

'yah itupun jika Naruto hanya berdiam diri, tidak akan melakukan hal nekad seperti menggoda Itachi untuk menidurinya' Pikir Sasuke kesal. Kesal pada Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak sensitif mengenai perubahan adiknya.

"Dia hanya tidak pernah di sukai oleh seorang lelaki saja. Sehingga Ia selalu berfikir untuk mengejar cintanya" Lanjut Kyuubi.

"Tentu, home schooling, tak pernah ikut pesta. Oh, aku yakin sekali Naruto banyak teman lelaki" Sasuke memberikan pernyataan sarkastik. Kyuubi terlalu mengekang Naruto.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin adikku satu-satunya tidak tercemar oleh pergaulan bebas sekarang!" Bela Kyuubi tak ingin di salahkan. 'yang benar saja, seandainya kau tahu tentang buku itu.' Cetus Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi lelaki itu Sasuke?" Ucapan gila Suigetsu membuat Sasuke tersedak vodka-nya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk" deathglare andalan Uchiha segera di layangkan pada Suigetsu.

"Ide bagus, mungkin saja Naruto akan berhenti mengejarku dan berpaling padamu Suke~" Nada menggelikan itu terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya boleh, saja.. tapi kuingatkan padamu agar tidak macam-macam Uchiha!" Ancam Kyuubi sungguh-sungguh.

"Hei! Aku juga Uchiha, Kyuu!" Bantah Itachi.

"Cih! Sudah tahu yang kumaksud Sasuke, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol keriput!!" Jawab Kyuubi sewot.

"Apa kau bialang! Dasar kau..." Percakapan atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut tak berguna itu, tak terdengar lagi di telinga Sasuke. Memikirkan masa depannya tak lagi akan setenang biasanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti...


End file.
